


The perfect pillow?!

by ChubbyBunny28



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Can be viewed as platonic or romantic, Sitting In Laps, bus ride, rip short boi miyagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyBunny28/pseuds/ChubbyBunny28
Summary: "Wait, where am I gonna sit?" Miyagi says.Everyone, all squished together, looks around for a seat, or, even a space that Miyagi can sit in, but there is none.Sakuragi snickers, "Ryo-chin's going to have to sit on someone's lap.""No I don't!" Miyagi says, looking more for a space desperately, and so does everyone else.Kogure shakes his head. "I'm afraid you will have to sit in someone's lap, Miyagi.""Nose goes!" Sakuragi says, and everybody promptly touches their nose with their index finger.Except Rukawa, who is fast asleep.





	The perfect pillow?!

The trip to the next game was going to be troublesome, for sure.

Yeah, that's the word. 

The whole gang was there, er, the basketball club and then some.

The gang had to take the bus, and so they did.

"Does everyone have their tickets?" Akagi shouts, leading the large group behind him, as always.

"Yeah!" The group shouts back.

"Alright!"

The second Akagi stepped into the bus, he saw a problem.

The bus was packed full of people. But fortunately, there was probably enough seats for all of them, or enough for them to barely squish in.

And so, the team went in and squeezed themselves into the seats.

"WHAT?! A genius can't have this!" Sakuragi shouts, already fussing, but looking for a seat anyway.

"We don't have a choice." Kogure says, sitting down in the seat nearest to the window.

"Well, fine! Haruko, come sit with me! With the genius!" Sakuragi says patting the seat next to him.

Before Haruko can even look in Sakuragi's direction, Akagi sat next to Sakuragi.

"WHAT? GORRILA?!" Sakuragi yells, infuriated.

"I'm not letting you near my sister." Akagi says calmly, but serious nevertheless.

The first years squeezed into the seats next to Kogure, not wanting to sit near Rukawa, who was behind the next row over, alone and fast-asleep.

Mitsui, however, does sit next to him, then Haruko and Ayako sit in the row ahead them (next to the Kogure's seat), and the third and second years sit where they can, squishing the people in the inside seat.

It was tough when you got four three seaters and a few literal giants on your team.

"Wait, where am I gonna sit?" Miyagi says.

Everyone, all squished together, looks around for a seat, or, even a space that Miyagi can sit in, but there is none.

Sakuragi snickers, "Ryo-chin's going to have to sit on someone's lap."

"No I don't!" Miyagi says, looking more for a space desperately, and so does everyone else.

Kogure shakes his head. "I'm afraid you will have to sit in someone's lap, Miyagi."

"Nose goes!" Sakuragi says, and everybody promptly touches their nose with their index finger.

Except Rukawa, who is fast asleep.

Mitsui laughs. "Guess you're sitting in Rukuwa's lap."

"I refuse!" Miyagi says, staying in his place.

"Miyagi, you can't stand in this bus, hurry up and sit on Rukawa's lap!" Ayako says impatiently.

Miyagi fumes, but reluctantly does so, and miraculously, Rukawa stays asleep.

"It's just a 45 minute ride." Akagi says, crossing his arms and looking ahead.

"45 minutes?!" Miyagi cries, and the team snickers.

Miyagi crosses his arms and looks out the window, fuming.

The first 5 minutes was normal for the most part, or as normal as it can get.

Mitsui almost drifts of to sleep when he notices Rukuwa move, more specifically, his arms around Miyagi's body, and his chin near Miyagi's neck. 

Miyagi jolts and side-eyes Mitsui.

"Warm." Rukawa murmurs.

Miyagi turns red as Rukawa hugs him a bit tighter.

Mitsui has to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

"Mitsui..." Miyagi says quietly, "Please help me."

Mitsui couldn't say a word, but he shakes his head no.

"Mitchi, c'mon, please." Miyagi says, blushing harder. 

"What am I going to do? Let you sit on my lap?"

Miyagi looks at Mitsui blankly, and Mitsui sees Miyagi's body jolt again.

"Y-yes, please!" Miyagi says, "I can feel his breath against my neck!"

Miyagi desperately grabs Mitsui's knee with his limited movement, (thanks to Rukuwa), and whisper-yells, "Please!"

Rukuwa's eyes flicker open, and he sees the situation he's in before blushing profusely, realizing what he's done.

Miyagi shortly stands up and sits on Mitsui's lap, and jerks his head away from Rukawa, just to meet eyes with Sakuragi, who seems to have seen everything. Sakuragi looks at the blushing Rukawa.

"Was Ryo-chin a good pillow, fox?" Sakuragi taunts.

Rukawa stays silent, but still fuming, and the conversation catches Akagi's attention.

"Miyagi? Pillow?" Akagi mindlessly says, and Miyagi hides his face in his hands.

Miyagi suddenly feels Mitsui wrapping his arm around his body.

"N-no! Mitsui!" Miyagi says, as Mitsui puts his chin near Miyagi's neck, closer than Rukawa's has been.

Mitsui breathes out, and Miyagi's body jolts, feeling Misui's breath on his neck.

Mitsui smiles devilishly. "You ARE arm."

Miyagi flushes red yet again, and it flares when Mitsui whispers in his ear.

"You're a great pillow, Ryota."

Mitsui chuckles at Miyagi's reaction and looks at Sakuragi.

"He's a great pillow." Mitsui casually mentions.

"I was asking the fox, Mitchi." Sakuragi says, bent on embarrassing Rukawa even further.

Mitsui glances at Rukawa, chest softly rising and falling.

"He's asleep Sakuragi." Mitsui says.

"Dammit." Sakuragi says, and ponders for a moment. "Say, is Ryo-chin a good pillow?"

"Yup, top of the class." Mitsui says, "Wanna take a look?"

"Haah?!" Miyagi says as he notices himself being passed over to Sakuragi.

"Wait!" Miyagi says as he feels Sakuragi's arms around his torso, and head resting on his shoulder.

"You are warm, Ryo-chin." Sakuragi says, eyes lidded, as if almost falling asleep.

Miyagi's eyes widen, then a sudden hit to Sakuragi's head saved him.

"GORILLA!? I WAS JUST GOING TO SLEEP!" Sakuragi shouts, and Akagi hits him again.

"That's disrespectful, Sakuragi." Akagi says sternly, and Miyagi nods profusely.

"WHAT? The genius is NEVER disrespectful! Besides, Ryo-chin approves of it, right?" Sakuragi shouts, trying to prove an invalid point.

"Alright, that's it. Miyagi." Akagi says, gesturing for Miyagi to sit on his lap.

Miyagi does, as if a puppy following orders. He felt... small in Akagi's lap.

Mitsui and Sakuragi cackles at this.

"JUST LIKE A DAMN KID!" Mitsui shouts, and Sakuragi nods.

Akagi sighs, and wraps his arms around Miyagi's waist.

"Uh, boss?" Miyagi says.

"Oh! Sorry, it was instinctual Miyagi. I apologize." Akagi says, as he takes his hand off of Miyagi.

"LIKE AN ADULT WITH A TODDLER!" Sakuragi roars, almost struggling to breathe.

Another hit to the head. "Don't talk like that to our star point guard!"

Miyagi felt Akagi wrapping his arms around him again, almost protectively, and shook his head and accepted his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> um this is my contribution to the dead fandom of slam dunk... rest in spaghetti, never forgetti.


End file.
